


Club Pulse

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Cussing, HeeTop, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun meets Heechul at Club Pulse





	1. Club Pulse

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 1/6/2014, and completed on 2/3/2014. It can be found here: http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/639479/club-pulse-heechul--top-heetop

The music was pounding. The dance floor was crowded with men and women in skimpy outfits, trying to catch someone's eye for the night. But Seunghyun only had eyes for one man. He was tall, with bright red hair pulled back, creamy milk white skin, and long legs that Seunghyun imagined around his waist. The man in the crowd swayed his hips along to the music, dancing with everyone and no one. Seunghyun swallowed his drink and made his way onto the dance floor. The man's eyes were closed but they opened lazily when Seunghyun touched his waist. The man smiled and allowed himself to intertwine his body with Seunghyun's.

"Seunghyun," Seunghyun whispered into the man's ear.

"Heechul," the red head moaned back.

Seunghyun pulled Heechul's hips towards his own. Feeling Heechul's hardness pressed against his made him moan. Heechul licked up Seunghyun's throat, and tugged at his earlobe with his teeth. Seunghyun ran his hand under Heechul's shirt, feeling warm skin. He closed his eyes. He opened them when he felt a tongue ghosting over his lips.  Heechul smirked at him. Seunghyun used his free hand to pull Heechul's head back.

"You're coming home with me," he growled.

Heechul raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "Oh am I?"

Seunghyun matched his smirk, and, releasing Heechul, turned around. He never once turned back to make sure Heechul would follow. He would or he wouldn't.

For his part, Heechul was definitely intrigued. There was no denying the man he'd been dancing with was gorgeous. Dark hair, dark eyes, a cat's smile. Strong arms that could hold Heechul up against a wall...

Heechul found himself following Seunghyun down a hall to the rear entrance, out the door, towards...

 

 

"A limo?" Heechul muttered, watching Seunghyun climb in. "Who is this guy?"

The limo idled, the door still open. He couldn't see Seunghyun inside, but figured he wouldn't wait forever. Heechul shrugged and headed toward the car.

 

 

 

  
Heechul found himself in Seunghyun's lap, back pressed up against his chest. Seunghyun's mouth was at work on Heechul's neck, one arm wrapped around his chest, the other hand was down his pants, stroking firmly. Heechul rubbed his ass on Seunghyun's hard erection, one hand holding onto the other man's hair tightly. Heechul's breaths were coming in short gasps.

  
"We're here."

"What?" Heechul found himself nudged off Seunghyun's lap and onto the floor. He just managed to do up his pants before being yanked into the night air. They were in front of a luxury apartment complex. Seunghyun pulled Heechul across the empty lobby, nodding at the security guard who quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

In the elevator Heechul was pressed into the wall, Seunghyun kissing him greedily and lifting up his legs. Heechul was right about the other man's strength....  
The bell dinged and Heechul was released, pulled out of the elevator and down an empty corridor to the penthouse. He was pulled in and pushed towards the bedroom. He wasn't able to take in his surroundings as Seunghyun's lips were on his. He was pushed on the bed. His pants were undone, and before he could speak, Seunghyun had taken Heechul into his mouth.

 

"Oh god!" Heechul shouted. He bucked his hips and tore at the sheets.  Seunghyun sucked firmly and quickly, and Heechul let go with a wail. Before Heechul could catch his breath, Seunghyun was attacking his lips again and pulling his shirt off in the process. Seunghyun moved them both onto their knees, kissing Heechul and trailing his fingersdown his spine. Heechul sucked in his breath as one of Seunghyun's fingers slipped inside his ass. Heechul undid the other man's pants and slipped a hand inside. Seunghyun growled as Heechul pumped his painful erection and slipped a second finger into Heechul's ass. They stayed like that, hands moving and lips tangling, breaths coming in quick gasps. Seunghyun finally pulled his hand away. He pushed Heechul back onto the pillows and disrobed quickly. Pushing up Heechul's legs, Seunghyun entered with one thrust.

"Hurts." Heechul mumbled, gripping the sheets.

"I'm trying, I'm trying," whispered Seunghyun, pushing the sweaty hair off Heechul's face. The next thrust made Heechul shiver, and Seunghyun smiled.

"Found it." he grunted loudly, picking up the pace. Heechul moaned, scratching Seunghyun's back before jacking himself.

"Close,"Seunghyun said, before shooting into Heechul. He kept thrusting slowly until Heechul followed with his second release. Seunghyun slipped out of Heechul and used his shirt to clean them both off. Then he turned off the light and pulled Heechul into his chest. Heechul was too tired to argue and soon fell asleep.

* * *

  
The next morning, Heechul awoke to an empty bed. He dressed quickly, still sore from last night.

_Oh what a night...._

The penthouse was quiet as Heechul tiptoed down the hall.

"Morning," Seunghyun said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Morning," Heechul replied.

"That's for you." Seunghyun said, indicating the money on the center island.

"I am not a whore!" Heechul cried indignantly.

Seunghyun chuckled. "It's cab fare. You did come home with me."

Heechul blushed before slipping the money into his pocket.

"This is for you, too." Seunghyun handed Heechul a to go mug. "Jasmine tea. Hope it keeps you warm on the way home."

Thanks," Heechul said, taking a sip.

"Go to Club Pulse often?"

"Almost every weekend."

"Maybe I'll see you again sometime." Seunghyun smirked.

"Maybe next time we'll go to my place." Heechul smiled, letting himself out of the apartment.


	2. Rpeat?

Seunghyun swallowed his second shot and grunted. He'd been coming to Club Pulse every weekend for the past three weeks looking for Heechul. He was hoping for a repeat of their last encounter.

"Miss me?" asked a familiar voice. Seunghyun looked up and saw Heechul- now with darker hair.

"Where the devil have you been?" he growled.

"I figured as much." Heechul climbed into Seunghyun's lap and nuzzled his throat. Seunghyun closed his eyes and ran his fingers up and down Heechul's sides.

Heechul ran his tongue around the shell of Seunghyun's ear, making him shudder. "So, do you want to dance, or should we just head back to my place so you can fuck my brains out?" Heechul leaned away from Seunghyun, leaning against the table.

"Decisions, decisions...."

Heechul let his head drop back on his shoulders, exposing his white neck. Seunghyun wrapped his hands around Heechul's waist, dropping them down to his ass. Heechul lifted his head, and looked at Seunghyun with heavily lidded eyes. Seunghyun began to knead Heechul's ass, making him lean back into him.

"I guess that answers the question." he said, standing up. Seunghyun followed, throwing some money down on the table.

"Hope you don't mind walking."

"Where do you live?" Seunghyun asked, putting his hand into Heechul's back pocket.

"Above the belly dancing studio. No palace like you're used to, but it's damn convenient to live above work."

Seunghyun quirked an eyebrow. "You're a dancer?"

"And teacher."

 

* * *

  
The inside of Heechul's apartment was small, cozy, and smelled like him. Seunghyun was up against Heechul's front door, kissing him, Heechul's hand down his pants. When Heechul pulled away, Seunghyun pulled him back into a kiss.

"I'm trying to take your clothes off. This will be so much more comfortable if we're naked." Heechul had managed to get both their shirts off before Seunghyun claimed his lips again.

"Where's your bedroom?"

"We're in it."

Seunghyun blinked and Heechul laughed.

"I _said_ it wasn't like the palace you're used to." Heechul pulled Seunghyun to the bed. "Lay down."

"Think you're in charge?" Seunghyun pulled Heechul on top of him.

"Don't worry- you'll love obeying me." Heechul rummaged in his nightstand while Seunghyun latched onto a nipple. Heechul let out a low moan and closed the drawer. He used Seunghyun's distraction to tie one of his hands to the bed.

"What the fuck?"

"Don't stop," Heechul said, grabbing his other hand. "This will be fun, I promise." Heechul then bent down to kiss Seunghyun. He slowly rubbed their erections together. Seunghyun tugged at his restraints and grunted.

"Scarves- not just for belly dancing." Heechul smirked, biting Seunghyun's Adam's apple, before kissing along his collarbone.

"Heechul, I swear, when I get loose..."

Heechul lifted his head and smiled. "I **know**. I can't wait." He then kissed his way down to Seunghyun's chest, stopping to lavish attention on each nipple. He licked his way down Seunghyun's stomach, swirling his tongue around the navel. Seunghyun groaned as his stomach muscles contracted.

"You're ticklish!" Heechul declared. "That's so sexy."

Seunghyun only snorted.

Heechul then scooted farther down the bed, kissing and biting Seunghyun's thighs. His hips bucked up, protesting the forgotten appendage.

"Ah ah ah," Heechul teased, straddling Seunghyun's lap. He could feel the man's cock twitch against his ass, and Heechul grinned. "Not quite yet." he pulled off his pants and hissed as he felt Seunghyun under him, but he wasn't going to give in just yet. He slowly began to stroke himself, rocking against Seunghyun's arousal.

"Heechul," the man whispered. Heechul didn't answer, merely stroked himself and rocked his hips to music only he could hear. Seunghyun yanked at the scarves and felt them give a little. He glanced at Heechul to see if he had noticed and was met with a beautiful sight- Heechul had thrown his head back, moaning and stroking himself faster. Seunghyun pulled at his restraints.

"Seunghyun," Heechul moaned.

"Heechul."

The man's eyes upon hearing Seunghyun say his name, and squirted all over Seunghyun's chest and stomach. Seunghyun tugged again, and felt the scarves tear. He sat up quickly, and flipped Heechul onto his stomach. He put Heechul's hands on the bed frame.

"Hold on."

With that, he sank into Heechul's dry, unprepared hole. Heechul shouted and slammed his hips back into Seunghyun. "Jesus fuck!"

Seunghyun gripped Heechul's hips with bruising need, angling for Heechul's prostrate.

"Right there! Fuck me harder you son of a bitch!"

Seunghyun replied by grabbing Heechul's hair and thrusting as hard as he could, the hardest fuck of his life. Heechul was panting harshly and Seunghyun bit hard on Heechul's shoulder before releasing into his ass.

 

 

 

Seunghyun woke up to a strange ceiling and rain pounding on the windows. He smiled at the warmth at his side, and ran his fingers through Heechul's hair.

"My ass is sore." Heechul pouted.

"My wrists are sore."

"You tore my scarves."

"I'll buy you new ones."

Heechul finally looked at Seunghyun and smiled.

"We have to quit meeting like this." Seunghyun closed his eyes and pulled Heechul closer.

"You mean, at the club before heading home?"

"Mm."

"Well you know where I live now. Stop by whenever."

"What if you aren't home?"

"I always come back. I usually schedule private parties for weekends."

"That where you been for the past few weeks?"

Heechul was quiet for a few moments before answering. "Just finishing up some business."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

Seunghyun sat up and stretched. "I may have to take you up on that offer."

"That's why I made it."

Seunghyun bent down and kissed Heechul. "You cook?"

Heechul chuckled. "Nope."

"That's okay, me neither. Come on- I'll buy you breakfast."


	3. Collared

It was Saturday and Seunghyun was back at Heechul's. He was on the bed, gripping Heechul's hips as the man bounced up and down on Seunghyun's cock. Only a week had passed since they last saw each other, but Seunghyun could swear he was becoming addicted. He gripped Heechul even harder before spilling into him. Heechul pressed his forehead to Seunghyun's before slipping off him.

 

"I got you a present," he said, opening the nightstand.

"Oh?"

"It's more for me, though."

"You got me a present that's for you?"

Heechul handed Seunghyun a black square box. "Open it."

Seunghyun did. Inside was a simple, thin, black leather collar with silver clasps. Holding it up, Seunghyun saw his name stitched across it in white. "Very nice."

Heechul smirked, plucked it from Seunghyun's hands, and fastened it around his own neck. It fit snugly around his throat and Seunghyun began to move towards him.

"Even better," he growled, pulling Heechul under him. He licked around the collar, tasting the tang of  the leather and the taste of Heechul that was all him.

 

"I thought you might like it. I saw the way you were looking at the people who were dancing with me. Or wanted to dance with me. Or looking at me."

Seunghyun pulled back and looked at Hechul, who just laughed.

"Yep. That's the face."

Seunghyun bent down and bit Heechul's neck, making him moan.

"Ow, you ass!" He whined. "That's what the collar's for! So you _don't_ have to mark me!"

Seunghyun licked the same spot. "I guess you deserve a reward," he murmered, reaching between the two of them to grasp Heechul's leaking, aching cock.

Heechul arched up into Seunghyun. "Oh god!"

Seunghyun smiled. "I'll answer to that."


	4. Fire

 

Seunghyun was driving towards Heechul's studio when he saw the flames. He didn't think anything of it at first, until he was forced to park a few blocks away due to the crowds and emergency vehicles. He jogged towards the studio, his heart stopping when he saw Heechul's building on fire. Scanning the crowd, there was no sign of Heechul.

"What happened?" he asked the woman next to him.

"Furnace exploded."

"Any casualties?"

"Don't think so. Ambulance is still here. Of course, they could just be waiting to bring out the bodies."

Seunghyun  looked at her. "That's cheerful."

 

The woman just shrugged. Seunghyun scanned the crowd again. There! Sitting on the ground, leaning against a light post, was Heechul. Making his way through the crowd, Seunghyun stopped in front of Heechul.

"Heechul."

No answer.

" **Heechul**." a little louder this time.

No movement.

Seunghyun squatted down and took one of Heechul's hands. It was holding something. Opening the hand, Seunghyun found it was the collar Heechul had bought for them. Seunghyun smiled and tucked the collar into an inner pocket in his coat. He looked up and found Heechul looking at him.

"Come on," Seunghyun  said, helping Heechul to his feet. "Let's get you home."

"This is my home." Heechul whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek. Seunghyun  took off his coat and wrapped it around Heechul's shoulders. With one hand on the small of Heechul's back, Seunghyun guided him to the car.  
 

 

* * *

Back at Seunghyun's, Heechul was finally able to get a glimpse of how the man lived. Seunghyun took off his jacket and hung it up. He led Heechul to the couch before heading down the hall. The living room had dark gray walls and furniture, with dark blue pillows and a matching rug. There was a large screen tv, BluRay player, and built-in bookshelves. Suddenly Seunghyun was back at Heechul's side, tugging his hand. Heechul was led down the hall. Seunghyun opened the door to the bathroom and ushered Heechul inside.

"I ran you a bath. I'm sorry I have no flower petals or fancy tub features, but I hope you'll be able to relax anyway."

Heechul looked over and noticed a black claw foot tub filled almost to the top, and an oversized red fluffy towel on the shelf next to the tub.

"I'll leave you to it." Seunghyun said, shutting the door and leaving Heechul alone.  
 

 

 

 

Fifteen minutes had passed before Seunghyun decided to check on Heechul. He had passed the bathroom while making up the guest room and the bathroom was silent.  


"Heechul?" Seunghyun knocked. When there was no answer, Seunghyun  opened the door. Heechul was naked and unmoving in the tub Seunghyun undressed quickly and walked over to the tub. Heechul sat up a little, letting Seunghyun climb in behind him, then settled back into his chest. Seunghyun ran his hand down Heechul's side, but when he stiffened, Seunghyun pulled his hand back to Heechul's hair and threaded his fingers through it. He smiled when Heechul relaxed.  
 

They stayed that way- silent and unmoving- until the water cooled and forced them out of the tub. Seunghyun led Heechul to the guest bedroom, and bid him goodnight. He lay in his own bed, finger interlaced behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He heard his door creak open and footsteps pad over to the bed. He turned to his left side as Heechul climbed into bed.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Heechul said softly.

"Not a problem."

"This is a little weird, though. I mean, we don't really know each other. We've only fucked a handful of times, and never really talked."

"Are you saying you want to be wooed?"

"I'm saying I'd like to know a little about the man I'm staying with. What do you do?"

"Real estate. I own various buildings across Seoul, hotels, this building. I'm hoping to expand."

"Club Pulse?"

"No, unfortunately."

"Well, that explains the limo." Heechul smiled back to their first night together.

Seunghyun chuckled. "It was my birthday, so I treated myself. Of course, you were the best present."

Heechul smiled again, then yawned.

"Get some sleep. It's been an eventful night."

 

 

  
 

Seunghyun was making tea in the morning when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and lips press into his back.

"Morning." Seunghyun turned and handed Heechul a mug.

"Morning." Heechul smiled.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Hmm. Well, obviously I can't give lessons anymore. I can still perform at functions and private parties. And I can get a job dancing at Club Pulse."

Seunghyun's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, they're going to start having go-go dancers. You know, the people who dance in cages? Well, they're going to have a couple of guys and girls and I've already been offered a position. I told them no, but I hope I can get them to change their minds."

"No."

"Are you kidding? I'll make good money there. And I'm sure I'll get decent tips. It's not necessary to tip the dancers, but it isn't in bellydancing either and I still managed to score tips."

"No way." Seunghyun growled.

Heechul set his mug down and crossed his arms. "You know, the last time I checked, you aren't my boyfriend, so you don't get a vote. I can't work in an office or retail or food because people are stupid and my face is too expressive. So it's this, or a host club."

 

Seunghyun clenched his jaw. Heechul was right- he had no say at all about how Heechul earned a living. Or what he did with his life at all. He gripped his mug. Still....

"You're jealous!" Heechul exclaimed.

"No I'm not." Seunghyun muttered into his tea.

"You are, and you're pouting! God you're so sexy when you pout."

Seunghyun didn't answer.

"It's quick money, you know? That way I'll be out of your hair quicker."

"Don't say that!" Seunghyun protested. "You can stay as long as you like."

Heechul noticed that Seunghyun said "like" instead of "need", but he didn't say anything. Instead, he walked over to stand in front of Seunghyun, who pulled Heechul to him.

"Look, it's not a big deal," Heechul nuzzled into Seunghyun's throat. "I'll be alone in the cage. No one will be allowed to touch me. And I will always wear your collar so that everyone knows who I belong to."

Seunghyun smiled, and pulled Heechul into a gentle kiss.

 


	5. Too Tense

Seunghyun grunted as he pushed the elevator button for his floor. It was 10:30 at night, and it had been a rough day at work. He was going to need a vacation soon. This whole week had been a drag. The only light had been Heechul waiting when he got home from work. No matter how late he worked,  Heechul would always be waiting.

 

  
  
Heechul. Living with him was different than Seunghyun had thought. Of course, he hadn't thought anything about having Heechul living with him. He just did it. Nothing sexual had passed between them since he brought Heechul home last week, even though they slept in Seunghyun's bed. They shared a few tender kisses, but that was it. Seunghyun didn't know how traumatized Heechul was from the fire, and he didn't want to push it. He took  Heechul shopping after work on Monday, spending a small fortune to replace what Heechul had lost. Seunghyun found he had no problem sitting on the comfortable leather chair for an hour while Heechul tried on clothes. It allowed him to catch up on some work on his phone. And the smile on Heechul's face was worth it.

  
They went out to eat a few times. The first time they got all dressed up and went to a pricey Italian restaurant. The next night they went to Heechul's favorite street cart. Each night after dinner found them curled up on Seunghyun's couch, Heechul's head in Seunghyun's lap, Seunghyun's fingers running through Heechul's hair.

 

"Rough day?" Heechul asked as Seunghyun shut the door. He leaned back against it and dropped his briefcase. Heechul stood up and sauntered over to him. "You're too tense, darling. You could do with a long, slow screw."

Seunghyun shook his head and pulled Heechul close. "I need it rough," he whispered into Heechul's ear, sending shivers up his spine. "I need fast, hard, and deep."

Heechul squirmed out of Seunghyun's grasp. "No way, I don't want to be sore on my first night of work!"

Seunghyun growled.

"But, there is something I can do for you." Heechul dropped to his knees. Seunghyun sucked in a breath as Heechul freed his cock and began to stroke it.

"Oh god," Seunghyun breathed, as Heechul began to suck. His eyes drifted shut as Heechul alternated his hand and tongue on Seunghyun's now fully erect cock. Seunghyun gathered Heechul's hair in his hands and began fucking his beautiful mouth.

"Feels so good, baby, you feel so good." Seunghyun mumbled. Heechul sucked harder in response.

"Fuck," Seunghyun moaned, tightening his grip on Heechul's hair. With a light grazing of Heechul's teeth, Seunghyun came undone, spilling down Heechul's throat. Heechul tucked Seunghyun back into his pants, stood up, and gave him a lengthy, sensual kiss. Seunghyun pulled Heechul closer, hands massaging his ass.

"Nuh-uh," Heechul pulled back. "Not before work."

Seunghyun pouted.

"There's that sexy pout again," Heechul sighed. "Another night, I promise."


	6. Massage

It was 2:30 in the morning when Heechul dragged himself home. He loved dancing in the club, but it was exhausting. He would dance for two hours, then get a twenty minute break- from nine until two.

The bar patrons loved watching him, often tossing money in his cage or cat-calling their appreciation. Some would buy him drinks, but not too many- no one wants to watch a dancing drunk. Especially management. An occasional person would get handsy, but he would just smack the hand away then spend the rest of his break in the back.

 

 

 

As Heechul walked down the hallway, he noticed a glow coming from the bedroom. Was Seunghyun waiting up for him? Heechul knew he tried- he often discovered his bedmate asleep on the couch, television and lights on.

Heechul opened the door and gaped- there were candles on the dresser, nightstands, and windowsill. Seunghyun was leaning against the bedpost, wearing only a pair of gray pajama pants.

"Hey beautiful," he said softly.

"What's all this?"

Seunghyun took Heechul's hand, kissed it, and pulled him over to the bed. "I know you've been working hard, and that you've been pretty tired lately, so I'm going to treat you," He took Heechul's clothes off. "Lay down flat on your stomach."

Heechul did as he was told, and Seunghyun straddled him, grabbing a bottle of lotion off the nightstand. He squirted some onto his fingers and began to work on Heechul's back. He massaged the sore muscles, taking time to work at various knots. He massaged Heechul's neck, across his shoulders, down his arms. He applied pressure over his lover's back, kneaded his ass, but couldn't touch Heechul's legs.

"I'm ticklish!" Heechul squirmed. Seunghyun chuckled, and moved back to Heechul's ass. He massaged each cheek, finger ghosting over the entrance. Heechul tried pushing back, but Seunghyun had him pinned.

"Hyunnie!" Heechul whined. Seunghyun leaned forward and slowly circled the hole with his tongue.

"Oh god!" Heechul shrieked.

"Yes?" Seunghyun asked, smirking even though Heechul couldn't see him.

"Dream on," Heechul muttered. Seunghyun smiled  as he spread Heechul's ass cheeks and slowly eased his tongue inside. Heechul let out a low moan Seunghyun had never heard before. In and out, in and out- Seunghyun matched his tongue's movements to Heechul's panting.

"Seunghyun, please, please." Heechul begged, causing Seunghyun to leak into his pants. Seunghyun pulled back from Heechul's ass and pulled his bottoms off.

"You ready?" he asked, lining himself up to Heechul.

"Just do it!" Heechul hissed, pushing his ass back to Seunghyun, who slipped right in. He held steady, waiting for Heechul to adjust.

"Move damn it!" Heechul shouted, lifting himself up so that he could take care of his aching erection.

"Oh, no you don't." Seunghyun grabbed both Heechul's arms and pinned them across Heechul's lower back. Seunghyun used one hand to keep Heechul's arms pinned, and the other to raise and grip Heechul's hips. "Nice and slow."

 

Heechul's repsonse was lost in a moan as Seunghyun began to move. He set a slow pace, and no amount of squirming, begging, or cursing could make Seunghyun move faster. Once Seunghyun hit Heechul's prostate, the man couldn't even form a word, he just released even deeper moans. Seunghyun loved it. Pulling out of Heechul, Seunghyun flipped him over and kissed him deeply.

"I want to see you," he said breathlessly. "I want to see your face when you moan and cum."

Heechul couldn't speak as Seunghyun slid back in and finally began picking up the pace. Heechul clutched at everything- the pillow, the headboard, back to the sheets- trying to find something to hold onto while drowning in Seunghyun. Seunghyun grabbed one of Heechul's hands and guided it to his arousal.

"Stroke yourself, baby," Seunghyun commanded. "Make yourself cum. Show me how you make yourself cum."

Heechul nodded and began to move his hand in time to Seunghyun's thrusts.

"I'm close," Heechul moaned.  Seunghyun leaned over and pressed his forehead to Heechul's.

"Me too. Come on baby."

Heechul sprayed all over himself and Seunghyun at the same time Seunghyun coated the inside of Heechul's ass. Foreheads still pressed together, their panting filled the room.

 

 

"That was incredible," Heechul murmered. "Thank you for making me feel so good."

They were laying in bed, facing each other. All the candles had been blown out, and the only light was from the moon.

Seunghyun smiled at Heechul, tracing a finger down Heechul's cheek. "I'm glad I could help."

"When are you going to come watch me dance at the club?"

"I'm not."

"What?"

Seunghyun shrugged. "I'll get too jealous."

Heechul rolled his eyes. "Good grief, it's just looking."

"It's not the looking. I can handle the looking. I love it- seeing the lust in their eyes when they look at you, then the disappointment when they see me, knowing that they can't have you because you're with me. Even though you aren't. It's such an ego boost."

"So then, what?"

"The touching. I hate when others touch you. Even though I have no right to be jealous, I still am. So it's either stay home or embarrass you by punching out a stranger for touching you."

"That's a little dramatic. The touching doesn't even happen that often," Heechul yawned, eyelids drooping. "I dance only in the cage. People's hands can't reach that far between the bars. Just fingers to drop money. And I always keep my collar on. Most people keep their distance."

"I don't know..."

"Please?" Heechul yawned again, eyes closing.

Seunghyun waited a few moments before leaning over to kiss Heechul. When he didn't respond, Seunghyun whispered, "Okay. I don't think I could ever deny you anything, beloved."


	7. Final

Seunghyun loved watching Heechul dance. The man was just so beautiful. Tonight Heechul was wearing red leather shorts and black knee high boots. He was sweating, and had pulled his hair back on his last break.

Seunghyun really didn't want to come. It had been a long but productive day at work. The difficult deal finally went through, and he was taking some time off. That's what made him stop at the club. He'd see Heechul dance, take him home, and sleep for the next twenty four hours.

Heechul had been pleased to see him. Seunghyun had bought himself a drink before sauntering over to Heechul's cage. Heechul grinned big when he saw Seunghyun, lifting his hair to show off the collar. Seunghyun smirked, pushed some won between the cage bars and went to snag himself a table.

 

Heechul climbed out of the cage and walked to the bar. A bottle of water and towel were already waiting for him. After toweling off, he grabbed the water and began to make his way through the crowd. Suddenly his arm was grabbed by a man with a blonde mohawk and tattoos across his chest. Seunghyun felt his chest flare- rage or jealousy or both- but forced himself to stay where he was. Heechul could handle himself. Seunghyun would only make things worse.

The blonde man was whispering in Heechul's ear. Heechul shook his head and walked over to Seunghyun. Sitting beside him, Heechul leaned his head on Seunghyun's shoulder and closed his eyes. Seunghyun leaned his head on Heechul's just breathing him in.

They stayed like that until Heechul had to go back to the cage.

 

 

 

  
At the end of the night, Heechul found Seunghyun yawning and stretching his arms above his head. "Ready to go, sleepyhead?"  
Seunghyun yawned in response.  
  
Outside the club, a voice called out, "Hey baby."

Heechul and Seunghyun turned to see the blonde man from earlier emerge from the shadows.

"Why don't we go for a drive? See where we end up?"

Seunghyun stiffened, clenching his jaw. He didn't say anything, but then he didn't have to. Heechul interlaced their fingers.

"Sorry. I'm taken."

Seunghyun smirked at the man as they turned back around. He wrapped an arm around Heechul's waist.

"Stop smirking." Heechul commanded.

Seunghyun grinned. "I'm not smirking. I just had a good day at work. And of course seeing you at the end of the day is icing on the cake. Especially when you reject another guy for me."

Heechul rolled his eyes and pushed against Seunghyun. "So what happened at work?"

"Oh that pesky deal went through finally."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. You are looking at the new owner of Club Pulse."

Heechul stopped and looked at Seunghyun. "Are you serious?"

"Would I lie to you about something like that?"

 

  
They walked in silence. A mist had begun to fall.

"So I guess as my new boss you're going to fire me? I know you hate me working here."

"No, I'm not going to fire you. But as your boyfriend, I will ask you very very nicely."

"You're not my boyfriend."

"I'd like to remedy that."

 

  
Heechul stopped beneath a streetlight, the mist swirling around them.

"I really like you, Heechul. More than like. I don't know if it's love because I suck at emotions, but I do know I'm crazy about you. Over the moon. And I know I sound possessive and demanding-"

Heechul pushed his lips to Seunghyun's. Seunghyun pulled Heechul close- he never seemed to be close enough for Seunghyun's liking.

"Okay. You can be my boyfriend and I'll stop dancing."

Seunghyun smiled.

"What am I going to do for money? I don't want to depend solely on you."

"Whatever you want. Take your time- I'll support you to the best of my ability. Do whatever you want, be whatever you want, just as long as I can call you mine."  
Heechul leaned in for another kiss.

"Take me home, Hyunnie."


End file.
